Parallel Worlds Collide
by Crzy-Insane-Mental-Cyco-Teen
Summary: In a different universe, where rose and ianto traveled with the doctor. And ianto gets left behind. Thats how it started. With a parallel rose tyler on torchwood staff as well. After jack, their second to the newest recruit dies from the 456 a greiving torchwood team are sucked into the rift, and spat out of it and into the original timeline. ianto finds jack and their daughter.
1. Children of earth : day 4

**Okay, so obviously this is both AU and not...since its got one parallel and one reg. But ianto going back makes future chaps very AU.**

**Hope you like. I love reveiws, they make me update faster.**

"We've got to get you out of here, I can survive anything but you cant!" Ianto exclaimed, holding jacks shoulders.

"Too late, i breathed the air."

"Theres gotta be something, theres gotta be an antidote!" Ianto panicked.

"You said you would fight." Said the 456.

"Then i take it back okay?! I take it all back but not him!" Jack dropped to his knees, a distracted expression covering his features.

"No, no no no no no no. Jack? No. No." Ianto pulled jack into his arms, rocking just a little bit, sobbing his words.

"It's all my fault."

"No its not."

"Dont speak, save your breath."

"I love you."

"Dont." He said, shakng his head. "Jack? Jack? Jack stay with me. Stay with me. Please! Please! Please Stay with me! Please."

"Hey, it was good yeah?" Jack asked in a rather horse whisper.

"Yeah."

"Dont forget me." Jack asked.

"Never could."

"Thousand years time, you wont remember."

"Yes i will. I promise, i will. Jack? Jack? Dont go. Please, dont leave me. Please. Please dont."

"You will die and tomorow your people will deliver the children." The 456 said.

Ianto kissed jack for a long moment. The last one he would get, and then died beside his dead lover.

* * *

"Thirteen and fourteen ma'am."

"Thankyou." Rose walked to where her friends lay. They saluted her. "Oh dont salute."

She pulled the red sheet down on ianto first, smiling a little. She then frowned and turned towards fourteen.

She slowly uncovered it to reveal jack, lying there dead. She quietly sobbed.

Ianto took in a small breath and sat up. He removed the rest of the sheet and wrapped an arm around Roses shoulders, tearing up a bit.

"Hes dead." She sobbed a little bit, a barely audible whisper. They both cried over their friend, ianto over his lover.


	2. Crash landing

**Okay helllo. So umm... oh right, most, ****_most_**** of my typos arent typos but the way the characters talk. Like rose says thanks as fhanks most of the time, ya know, accent. So just...try and fit it in the context please. And tell me of any typos that dont fit. I know it doesnt look right either but just bare with me. Enjoy.**

After everything was over ianto went over to Roses. "Hey. Come on in." She said. He nodded, walking through the door. Jackie git him a cup of tea.

"I'm so sorry sweety. Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"Fine...just...just fine jackie." Ianto said as he accepted the mug. "Thank you jackie." He murmered

"Oh no problem honey. Rose, would you like some?" Jackie asked.

"No fhanks mum." Rose said with a slight shake of her head.

"Okay then, fine suit yourself!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Sorry mum." Rose murmered, her head bowed.

"Oh its alright. You two've 'ad a long few days." She said. They both nodded slightly.

"Tell me bout it." Rose muttered

"Yeah." Ianto agreed.

"Come on ianto, lets go get some air. Yeah?" Rose asked, wanting to get iantos and her own head clear, both of them needing a little silence.

"Mickeys out there." Jackie informed them.

"Okay, come on." Rose led ianto outside.

* * *

After half an hour of calm, much needed silence jackie stuck her head through the back door. "Hey you three I'm gonna go out for a few hours, you guys okay here?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded.

"Fine." Ianto said.

"Look after em mickey." Jackie ordered.

"I will. See ya soon." Mickey promised.

"Okay, bye guys." Jackie went back inside after she got a wave and two feeble goodbyes.

"So...what happened?" Mickey asked, curious at what was going on.

"Mickey...please...just leave it..." rose begged.

"What? So i cant know about it then?"

"No, you cant! Not right now mickey! Jack died mickey! Do you not get that?! He is not comin back!"

"But-" mickey prodded

"JUST LEAVE IT!" She shouted. "Please mickey." She started to sob. Ianto had started to cry as well.

"Oh christ what happened here?" Owen asked.

"Whats going on?" Tosh asked.

"Jacks dead. Dad was gonna call ya." Rose explained.

"Oh god..." owen muttered. Tosh sobbed and owen hugged her.

After a while, when they were all settled in the back yard the ground started to shake. Every jumped up but as the jerking got more and more violent they were knocked to the ground. Golden rift light appeared in the back yard.

Each team member had the feeling of being carsick along with the sensation of falling. Fear bubbled in the pit of their stomachs. A jerking, dizzying, feeling overwhelmed them and then they felt like they were being slammed into a brick wall. No...wait a minute...it was a grassy field.

"What the hell...?" Rose said.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I would think we've been sucked through the rift...there was a big spike of activity a minute ago." Tosh said.

"Well yeah that explains everyfing doesn it?" Mickey spat as they all stood.

"Yep..pretty much sums it up mickey." Ianto said.

They brushed themselves off and looked around. "Oh, look. We're still in Cardiff." Owen said.

"I fhink we should go in...this direction." Rose said, pointing down a hill to the left.

Tosh gasped. "Your not going to like this guys. We...arent in our cardiff. We're in an alternate one. On an alternate earth. In an alternate universe."

"Brilliant. We've been sucked into a parallel world."

"Thats just peachy." Owen said.

* * *

"Hey tosh, I'm gonna go shopping, that okay?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah sure ianto." Tosh said.

As he looked at a few things on one of the shelves a little girl, probably only four or five strode up beside him. She had familiar peircing blue eyes, shaggy brown hair just kind of naturally wavy the length of a young boys, she was beautiful, with big round eyes and pale skin, along with freckles and a gigantic, white pearly smile. She jumped up and down, trying to reach something on a high shelf. She wore navey blue willy boots and a blue denim dress coming down to her knees that flopped up and down as she hopped.

"Hey, mr?" She had a half american, half welsh accent. "Will you help me reach that shelf please?" She asked, yanking on his pant leg.

"Sure sweety." He lifted her up and she gave a very familiar toothy leer that stretched to her ears, snatching a black box with a stopwatch cover in it.

"Thank you mr."

"Tanwen!" Came a very familiar voice as he put the little girl down. "What are you doing sweetheart? I told you not to talk to people you dont know." Jack said softly as he scooped the girl up into his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy but i couldnt reach the present i wanna get you so i asked the nice man in a suit to help me. Hes very polite." She gave him puppy dog eyes and he melted.

"Hi. Sorr-" he stopped dead at seeing his late lover standing in front of him.

"Jack..."

"Ianto...h-h-how?"

"Welll...this is a different world for me. I'm not from this version of the universe jack."

"Wow. Uh..ehm...um..ermm..t-tanwen th-th-this is i-i-ianto. Hes y-your tad." Jack stuttered. Iantos eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ianto asked, his brain sluggish with thoughg and shock.

"I-i-ianto this is t-tanwen shes y-your daughter." Jack said. Ianto grinned at the sudden realization.

"So...are you...erm...immortal?" Ianto asked awkwardly.

"Yeah...why...are you?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Yep." Ianto nodded.

"I think we need to have a proper chat but tanwen has a play date with gwen." Jack explained.

"Gwen? Shes alive here?" Ianto gasped.

"Yeah. I think we should talk some other time. Okay?" The ex conn man said, discreetly nodding in tanwens direction.

"Sure. Where should we meet?" Ianto asked.

"How about the park down by Rhi's place?" The captain asked eagerly.

"Okay. Sure see you there." Ianto confirmed.

Ianto and jack walked in opposite directions, very confused and distracted by their mile long thoughts.

* * *

_okay, so gwen hasnt died here. She hasnt sacrificed herself to save rhys by jumping in front of a bullet for him._

_So jack hasnt died. So he suffered my curse. So he lost me, got pregnant and had a daughter apparently. So now he and jack had a daughter, he was going to meet with jack and talk, probably while tanwen and david and mica played in the park. Possibly gwens daughter would be there too. Good. Good. He was getting his lover back._ Ianto thought gleefully.

He walked back to their house. "Hey where've you been?" Rose asked.

"Just Out, shopping. Oh and guess what just happened?"

"What?"

"Jacks alive in this world. And hes got a daughter, apparently shes mine as well. Gwens alive too. As well as Rhys i think. And me and jack are meeting in a park this afternoon. Hes immortal."

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Oh my god really?!" Rose sqeaked.

"thats brilliant Ianto." Tosh exclaimed.

"Good for you mate." Owen said.

Were his replys.

**i love reveiws and feed back. Even fire or bad ones. Any kind of reveiw at all, and i'll update sooo much faster. Reveiws feed my muse like coal and fire.**


	3. Tanwen

**this things got a mind of its own, you need to reveiw. If i dont get updates by the time the fourth chapters up i will flat out stop updating. Oh and readers, Cass pronounces ianto yanto so that isnt a typo. XD**

**Thank you to my new beta**

Ianto went to the park and saw jack sitting on a bench not but a few feet from the jungle toy. Tanwen, a little girl, obiously gwens daughter, and two little boys were playing on the big toy.

He sat next to jack and he smiled at him.

"WELL I MUST BE DREAMING COZ I HAVENT SEEN THAT GRIN IN AGES!" Gwen called, walking up to them, she hugged ianto. "God its good to see you. I'm gonna go keep the kiddies busy so you two can talk." She left.

"So, how?" Jack asked.

"In my world. I guess that our lives were opposite of what yours were. I travled with the doctor, got left behind, became torchwood threes leader, etcetera."

"Well thats what my past was too. But you still act like my ianto...no..dark past...or hurt feelings...how can you act so young and have the same weight as i have on my shoulders?"

"Because all that was wiped. You had two years after the time agency wiped, i was captured, all my bad memorys gone, well from 1806 to 1950. So i've got everything else."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah.."

"So, wanna...you know...erm...ummmm..."

"Become partners again?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought you hated the word couple..."

"I...was...well i was afraid...Yan...i just..in my world, you would die...and i wouldnt be able cope with it yan...if you died it would rip me apart, shatter me into a million pieces...and it did...and you never knew how i felt."

"Yes well i guess i felt that way in my world too."

"Yeah.."

"So tell me about Tanwen."

"Okay. Shes brilliant. Just like you. Shes stubborn as a bull as well. And she just melts me with the same puppy dog eyes i give you. She is very fast in learning. Good at stratagies in her little games with her friends, shes always the leader too. But she loves to read and write. She also draws and paints, along with great computer skill potential. She is good at breaking stuff down. Shes not shy and she likes rolling the tire swing tire into the house when im out in the front yard with gwen and rolling it down the stairs while shes in it. She always wears her bike helmet too. Complete terror."

"Sounds like you. Well you and me combined."

"Yeah."

"God help her friends shes gonna be a horrible influence."

"Yeah." Jack laughed.

They continued to talk, ianto tellng him about his world and then jack telling about his own.

"Rose is here now."

"What really?!"

"Yep. Along with tosh owen and mickey."

"Really?"

"Yes jack really."

"Thats amazing. And im glad your here."

"Well thanks, its good to see you too."

"Wanna sleep over at mine?

"Uh...umm..."

"We...ya know..dont have to 'do anything' yan. I just...its embarrasing. I cant...

"You can tell me jack."

"I dont want to be alone...i dont want to let you out of my sight because i think your going to disapere and im gonna wake up alone again any second."

"Thats perfectly okay jack." Ianto said softly, hugging his captain tightly.

"No its not im supposed to be the strong one yan." Jack said quietly.

"No..jack..not in front of me." He hugged his captain tightly.

"Thanks yan."

"Well tonight, after we put Tanwen to bed i'm going to take care of you. Not, just like that jack." He said at jacks eager grin.

"Mmkay. So your staying? It would be nice to sleep. I havent done that for a long time."

"Yes. Of course. Definitely." Ianto reassured.

"Aww." Gwen said as she saw jack had fallen asleep with his head rested on iantos shoulder.

"Yeah." He agreeed. "Jack, gariad, you need to wake up." Jack did, and smiled sheepishly.

"Its okay pet. Youve not slept in ages. Why dont i drop you two off at jacks and take tanwen out for icecream? Huh? I'll give you two some time before dropping her off too, i can just take the whole lot and it'll be ages before she wants to go."

"Okay. Thanks gwen."

"Thanks." Jack mumbled, the exaustion, hunger and dehydration he'd been supressing all drove to the surface, crushing him. Ianto and gwen both went wide eyed as jack tried to stand and slumped back down onto the park bench.

"God jack!" Gwen exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He protested weakly.

Ianto helped him to his feet and walked him to the car, tanwen ran up to them and jack managed to lift her into his lap. "Hey, me and ianto here are gonna go home, Aunti Gwens gonna take you, anwen, alex, and jason to get ice cream. Okay?"

"Yeah daddy, are you okay?"

"Just tired sweety, i'll see you later, i love you tan." Jack kissed her forehead and she gave him another toothy leer.

"See ya soon daddy. Love you too." She got down and Rhys watched the kids as she drove them home.

When they walked into the house jack flopped bonelessly down onto the couch. Ianto chuckled. "You really are wipped out huh?"

"Yeah."

"Want some coffee or something?"

"Tea if you could ..." jack answered.

"Okay..." He gave jack a puzzled look but went to make it. jack was half asleesp when he came back, making him grin crookedly.

"Here jack, sit up for a second." He helped his lover to sit up gingerly, he seemed more than a bit bruised up, sitting and laying jack in his lap. Jack sipped his tea and smiled. Ianto kicked his feet up, stroking jacks hair lightly. Jack fell asleep quickly with ianto staring down at him. He was too exauhsted to notice the concerned expression ianto wore.

* * *

"What have you done to yourself jack?" Ianto sighed as ran his fingers over his sleeping lovers hair. His usaully slightly tan skin was a pale, almost translucent grey ish white. He was much too thin, though jack was too broad to be called skinny, his ribs and spine stuck out to much to be good for him, and he was basically just skin and bone now. If it was possible, he looked even worse than he had during abbadon and the year that never was combined. There were dark circles under his eyes, which were now sunken and dull. His brown fringe was longer than average, shaggy and messy and could just about be called unkept.

"Oi, jack, oi wake up." Ianto said, shaking jacks shoulder lightly. He opened bleary eyes to look at him.

"Yeah yan?"

"Okay, your barely awake, what do you want for dinner?"

He shrugged. "Take out it is then." Ianto muttered. "When was the last time you cut your hair?" He asked as he dialled the number for jubili pizza.

Jack shrugged. "Gwen made me cut it last month."

"God jack."

"Sorry...it just...gets away from me..."

He sighed. "I guess it would. How long was it for you?"

"Three years. And you?"

"Two days."

"You were the lucky one."

"Yeah...i guess i was, wasnt i?"

"So hows alice? You know after...well the whole Steffen thing...Gwen told me."

"Well she ran into me out on the plass and took pity on me..this was before i knew anything about tanwen. And to think it was exactly six months after tosh and owen that you...well you know..."

"Well we're all here now. No more being alone."

"Hello, jubili pizza."

"Hi, Cass."

"Oh my god Ianto! Thats jus briliant! So what would you like?"

"Our regular. One of each. And...well can you hold on a second?"

"Oh sure."

"What does tanwen like?"

"I'll share with her, she likes mine too."

"Okay."

"Cass, just those. Okay?"

"Yeah. See ya soon ianto."

"See you." And the line cut.

"Why are you so thin?" Ianto asked, even though he knew perfectly well what the answer would be.

"I...well Tan helped...helped so much but...it still wasnt the same...so instead of not wanting to live...i just...i was really depressed...i think tan noticed sometimes. I'm not sure though..."

Ianto sighed. "She does..."

"How do you know? I worry about it but i cant exactly just ask her."

"Shes a really smart girl jack. And the way she asks if your okay, its like she expects it or something."

"I've never done it before now. It isnt gonna be like that any more anyway."

There was a ring at the door and ianto got up to go answer it. "Hi cass."

"Hi Yanto, I've got your fizzy drinks as well as your pizza. Want some help carryin?"

He frowned momentarily, he didnt want it to spread that he was bi just yet but he couldnt carry it all. "Okay Cass. Thanks."

"Oh no problem Ianto. Its better than workin at the counter."

"It must be." He said, letting her inside. She giggled hard at seeing jack on the couch. "Got company?" She snickered cockily.

"Not really since he lives here." Ianto said with a small grin which was that of a mischevious school boy. She laughed out rightly and grinned brightly as she set the stuff down on the coffee table. "Hello. I'm cass. Me and ianto went to college together."

"hi I'm jack."

"Little under the weather?"

"A bit..."

"Well feel better. Ianto, take care of him."

"Okay cass. He smiled and led her out. He went back to jack, sat down and opened his own pizza, handing jack his own box. Jack took a slice and nibbled on it.

"I cannot believe that a four year old little girl likes her pizza with peppers on it that sets a full grown adults mouth on fire."

"Yeah, i thought the same thing."

They put a film in and laid across the couch together, jack curled into iantos side, a leg intertwined with his.

Jack fell asleep and it gave ianto another chance to observe his lover, or another version of him. It was still jack though, only his eyes were much _much _older than himself was.

He drifted off after a while.

* * *

After an hour they both woke, got dressed and tidied up the house. They watched another film, waiting for gwen and tanwen.

"Daddy!" Tanwen said, throwing herself into her fathers lap. "Me and my friends had soo much fun! We got ice cream all over Uncle Rhys too!"

Jack laughed. "How?"

"We threw it...i wanted ta see how far it would go!"

"Well then its okay. Remember what i told you?"

"If i ever get in trouble to say 'It seemed like a good idea at the time' and bat my eyes." She said. Jack chuckled as they ither two laughed openly.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

Tanwen went to her room to change.

"Can i ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why tanwen?"

"Because in your diary about you and me you wrote that if you ever had a little girl you'd name her tanwen because it means white fire in welsh. So thats what i did. I named her thta because i knew youd want her to be called that." Jack said. Ianto smiled and hugged jack and jack hugged him back.

Tanwen then fell down the stairs and jack and ianto went wide eyed rushing the stairs to find tanwen giggling madley, "can i do it again?"

"No. You cant tanwen. Come here, let me look you over." Jack said. He led her to the couch and told her to sit down. He checked for any wounds or bruises and she had a few tiny little nicks. Bit look more like shes fallen and scraped her knee than fell down the stairs.

"I'm fine daddy, taddy. I want you to tuck me into bed."

"Okay sweetheart, come on." Jack said, he and ianto leading her upstairs.

* * *

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Okay. Well, once there was a beautiful woman who lived in a tower. She wanted to go but she couldnt, because there were monsters all around the tower, guarding it. So she decided to sing, and it sounded like a thousand choirs, thousands of voices all from her and it was beautiful, and it made her eyes glow bright purple, and the voices and the light from her eyes blinded the monsters and made them sleepy." Jack said, ianto smiled, he didnt know jack was so good with kids. "So all of the guards fell asleep and she got to leave. She stepped outside, smiling with the brightest smile you'll ever see and looked around at the blue grass and silver leaves on the trees and the beautiful topaz sky, and she loved it." Jack said, smiling. "The end."

"Wow." Tanwen breathed. "Was everything really that pretty there daddy?"

"Yeah, it was Tan."

"Cool." She said, her words pettering off in sleep.

Ianto took this time to look around the room. On the oposite wall was black and white paint splatter, that read 'I'm impossible and i love it!' And on the right on it had a painting of a galaxy, the left had red and blue paint splatters and said 'Warning torchwood child'.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it brilliant."

"Me, gwen, rhys, alice and the doctor and clara did it while i was in a fit state to." Jack said.

"Its amazing."

"Good night Tan. Love you."

"Love you too daddy." She mumbled before going to sleep.

"Come on, lets gi to bed, i'm wipped out."

"Yeah, come on." He led jack from the room, turning off the light and closing her door half way.


End file.
